Brehanna Showers
Routines 2019 Vault * Yurchenko 1/1 Bars * Shushunova * Giant 1/2 + Bail HS * Stand on LB * 1/1 Double tuck Beam * 1/1 turn * BHSO + LOSO * Beat jump + Split 1/1 * Front toss + Beat jump + Korbut * Cartwheel + Gainer layout 1/1 Floor * Double Pike * Rudi * Split leap 1/1 + Split 1/1 * Whip 1/2 + Front 1/1 2018 Vault * Yurchenko 1/1 Bars * Shushunova * Giant 1/2 + Bail HS * Stand on LB * 1/1 Double tuck Beam * 1/1 turn * BHSO + LOSO * Switch + Straight jump 1/1 + Korbut * Front toss + Beat jump * Cartwheel + Gainer layout 1/1 Floor * Double Pike * Front 1/1 + Front layout * Switch + Ring leap 1/1 * Whip 1/2 + Front 1/1 Careerhttp://www.soonersports.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=31000&ATCLID=211212690 Person Bests 2019 Junior Season Saw action in five meets for the Sooners before suffering a season-ending injury...tied her career high on floor with a 9.925 at the Metroplex Challenge (Jan. 26). 2018 Sophmore Season Second-team All-American (vault, all-around)…made her collegiate debut after being sidelined by injury in 2017…competed in all 15 meets for the Sooners…competed all-around for the first time in her career at Alabama (March 16), scoring a career-high 39.475…tallied a career high 9.975 on beam at UCLA (Feb. 4)…set her career-high on vault with a 9.8875 at the NCAA Super six…tallied a career high 9.9 on floor three times…scored a career high on bars with a 9.900 at the NCAA Super Six…Big 12 Newcomer of the Week (Feb. 5). 2017 Freshman Season\ Unable to compete in 2017 after suffering an injury in the preseason. Unconfirmed Redshirt Individual Results style="background:#c96;"|3rd style="background:silver;"|2nd style="background:gold"|1st Club Career Level 10 gymnast at R-Athletics … Trained under Rachel Rydbeck and Daniel McCarty … Member of the USA Junior Olympic National Team … Placed first on vault, bars and floor and in the all-around at 2012 Nationals … Recorded first-place finishes on vault and floor at 2013 Nationals and also took second in the all-around and fifth on bars … Finished in fourth place in the all-around at 2014 Nastia Liukin Cup … Has multiple state and regional titles to her name … Regional Finishes: (2012 – first on vault, second in all-around and on beam, floor; 2013 – first on vault, bars and in all-around, fourth on floor, fifth on beam; 2014 – first on vault and bars, second on beam and floor) … State Championships First-Place Finishes: (2012 – vault, bars and in all-around, 2013 – vault, bars and in all-around, 2014 – vault) … Region 5 All-Star Team member … 2013 Region 5 Gymnast of the Year … Four-year academic honor roll recipient … Recorded a 4.14 GPA … High scores from pre-collegiate competition at Level 10: vault-10.0, bars-9.75, beam-9.675, floor-9.85. Personal Parents are Scot and Nancy Showers … Has four siblings: Karliane, Shain, Brent and Khale … Majoring in psychology with a pre-med emphasis. References Category:Gymnast Category:University of Oklahoma Gymnast Category:Former JO Gymnast Category:Big 12 Gymnast